the_future_is_wildfandomcom-20200215-history
Queen of the Squibbons, Part 1
Queen of the Squibbons, Part I is the 24th episode of [[The Future Is Wild (animated series)|the animated series The Future Is Wild]]. It is the first of a two-part story which is continued in Queen of the Squibbons, Part 2. Synopsis During a trip to the Northern Forest of 200 million years A.D., Emily discovers a baby squibbon who's been orphaned during a Megasquid attack. Plot The Time Flyer leaves the Great Plateau of 100 million AD for the Northern Forest of 200 million AD to catalogue edible plants, but immediately after they leave, a mysterious flashing probe appears. Arriving in the forest, the Time Flyer narrowly avoids crashing into a megasquid which was menacing a squibbon family, and the crew discovers a baby squibbon which was seperated from its parents in the attack. Squibby takes a dislike to the baby, named Buzzy, who is allowed to play with his toys, and tricks him into leaving the ship. C.G.'s father contacts the Time Flyer and informs his daughter that he has detected a "catastrophic continuum breach", an electromagnetic anomaly and possible time-space disruption, originating in the Great Plateau. He sent an unmanned probe to investigate, and C.G. is tasked with returning to gather the data. Emily leaves the ship to retrieve Squibby and Buzzy, and is accidentally left behind in the Northern Forest when the Time Flyer returns to 100 million AD. Emily and the squibbons are soon forced to hide at the top a tree when the megasquid returns, but they manage to construct a small treehouse to live in, as well as a trough to collect rainwater. The rest of the crew quickly discovers Emily's abscence and decide to return to the Northern Forest, but as soon as they arrive in 100 million AD, the Time Flyer begins to malfunction and crashes, and C.G. realises that the electromagnetic disturbance must have wrecked the ship's systems. They find the probe and discover that its memory has been wiped, but also realise that the "electromagnetic disturbance" was nothing more an a natural geomagnetic reversal. Meanwhile, in the Northern Forest, Buzzy begins to make trouble for Squibby, and they get into a fight after Buzzy steals Emily's communicator, which ends up being dropped onto a lower branch, though it is later returned by Squibby. During the fourth night, the camp is briefly visited by two more squibbons, who quickly run away again. On the Great Plateau, Luis uses his photographs of the stars to calculate the exact time in which Emily is stranded, and the Time Flyer manages to return to the Northern Forest, briefly passing by Emily, before moving on to another time period: the Amazon Prairie of 5 million AD, 195 million years earlier than their goal, where they are set upon by a pack of carakillers. Cast *Ashley Peters as C.G. *Miranda Jones as Emily *Marc Donato as Ethan *Taylor Abrahamse as Luis *Richard Binsley as Squibbon *Cedric Smith as C.G.'s father *Sunday Muse as Buzzy, a squibbon *Blair Williams as Narrator Appearances Characters *C.G. *Ethan *Luis *Emily *Squibbon *C.G.'s father Organisms *Squibbon *Megasquid *Forest flish (cameo) *Great blue windrunner (cameo) *Babookari *Carakiller Times & places *100 million AD *Great Plateau *200 million AD *Pangaea II *Northern Forest *5 million AD *Amazon Prairie Notes *"Queen of the Squibbons, Part 1" is chronologically the 22nd episode of The Future Is Wild. Category:Animated series episodes Category:Animated series